


Watcher

by elistaire



Series: Highlander50 Prompt Response [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Watchers, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is watching, and he has formed his own opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> For the Highlander50 prompt challenge. Prompt: Watcher

Joe paused to scribble in his notepad. MacLeod had just returned home, and he looked well put together and composed, so that meant he hadn’t been out challenging or accepting anyone’s challenges. Joe sighed with relief. He hadn’t meant to miss MacLeod’s leaving earlier. But he was the only one assigned, and it was a bitch to be everywhere all the time. Joe was only human, and sometimes he had to sleep and eat.

Joe adjusted the fine focus on the binoculars. Noel was present, in the kitchen. She was laughing and hugging MacLeod, so obviously she hadn’t been too worried. Or if she had been, she was damn good at pushing that kind of worry down deep.

What a lovely lady, Joe thought. MacLeod really hit the jackpot this time, and Joe was privy to man’s journals. Noel was gorgeous, talented, intelligent, and compassionate. She was one in a million. MacLeod was one lucky bastard.

Joe had watched her, off and on all week, putting together some kind of artistic piece. She’d taken raw metal and shaped it with fierce determination and experienced skill, handling power tools with artistry and calm competence. She had the vision to make the metal into something beautiful, and powerful.

And then Joe had learned she was donating it for cancer research.

She was one hell of a woman. He knew that even from afar, for a woman that he would never get to meet in person, she’d easily won over Joe’s heart. He could only imagine how she’d claimed MacLeod: lock, stock and barrel.

Joe put the binoculars down. The sun was setting and the air was growing bluish and occluded. He was mostly confident that MacLeod and Noel would stay in for the evening, and Joe had no compunction to stick around for their family time. He was a Watcher, not a peeping tom. So, he packed his stuff away, and headed home.


End file.
